Forbidden
by passion2write
Summary: Stef has to work on a tough case, where she meets a young 16 year old. But where will it lead to? (I do not own the fosters) (trigger warning : mentions of suicide, rape and assault)
1. Chapter 1

'' Come on Mike, Lena is his mom too. She has the right to help punish him.'' Sighed Stef, as she shifted in the seat of their police car. She hated fighting with Mike over their son. ''But I am his father, and you're his mother. '' stated Mike, '' Lena is his mother too, she gets a say'' replied Stef.

'' Anyone copy? We have a 10-96 at the bridge'' suddenly sounded through their radio. Stef looked towards their location before grabbing the radio.

'' Officer Mike Foster and officer Stef Foster copy'' replied Stef, before putting the radio away again.

'' We're not done talking about this'' said Mike, as he watched Stef turn the car around. Stef merely shrugged.

They drove in silence for a while, before finding the spot they were called too. '' Always lovely to have a crowd in situations like these'' sighed Stef, as they walked through the people. They were all holding their cell phones up.

'' Please go back to your cars, and put those phones away'' said Mike as they continued pushing their way through the crowd.

Mike gasped once they reached the front '' That's a teenage girl'' he softly said. '' I got this'' nodded Stef, as she cautiously shuffled forward.

'' Please stand back'' exclaimed the girl, that was holding the railing tight.

'' I am going to jump'' she added. '' Please, please don't'' said Stef hurriedly.

'' We can help you, but you need to climb back over the railing and let us'' said Stef, as she reached her hand out a little.

'' You don't get it! No one can help me. I am useless. I have no future! You do not know what my damage is so you can't help me'' cried the girl.

'' Oh love, what's your name?'' said Stef, the girl stayed silent for a while '' C-callie'' she softly said.

'' What a beautiful name Callie'' smiled Stef gently, Callie slowly turned around to face the blonde cop. '' How old are you?'' said Stef.

'' I'm 16'' said Callie softly.

'' Can you talk to me Callie, can you tell me why you're standing here?'' continued Stef.

'' You wouldn't understand, nobody does!'' exclaimed Callie, she shifted her hands slightly.

'' I have 3 kids of my own. So try me'' said Stef, '' I'm not a regular kid, I'm all alone'' whispered Callie.

'' What about your parents?'' asked Stef, '' Dead'' replied Callie, her voice shaky.

'' I told you, I don't have anyone'' whispered Callie, once she noticed Stef had no response to that.

'' We can help find someone for you'' said Stef, as she stepped a little closer towards Callie, '' yeah right, foster care. Huh? '' spat Callie, her voice bitter.

'' Been there done that'' added Callie. '' Even if you've had some bad experiences, I can try and help you. Jumping of this bridge is not a solution'' .

'' I don't know what else I can do'' whispered Callie, '' I don't want to live like this''.

'' Please try and let me help you, if you get of this edge. We can talk a little better'' stated Stef.

'' I will come with you through it all, I'll be by your side'' she added.

Callie slowly turned around, her eyes red from tears. '' I need a hand'' she choked out.

Stef immediately rushed over towards the young girl, and grabbed her upper arm.

'' Come here, love'' murmured Stef, as she helped the girl.

Once Callie was standing on both feet again, Stef wrapped her strong arms around the shaking girl.

'' You're okay'' whispered Stef as she gently brushed through Callie's brown hair.

'' You're okay'' repeated Stef.

'' Let's go sweetie'' whispered Stef, as she slowly led Callie towards the car.

'' Have some respect, people'' shouted Mike as he made way for Callie and Stef.

'' Now how about we go sit in the back together'' said Stef once they reached the car.

Callie silently nodded her head, and climbed into the car.

'' Now we're just going to go drive towards the station, because it is protocol in situations like these that you talk to someone to insure that you're okay'' said Stef, once Mike started driving.

Callie once again, nodded her hand.

'' I do have some small questions for you Callie'' said Stef, '' for instance, what is your last name?''.

''Jacob'' replied Callie softly.

'' Okay, and what was the last home that you stayed in?'' asked Stef, '' Stuart and Lisa Jones'' whispered Callie. '' Why did you run away from them?'' .

'' They weren't really nice to me'' nodded Callie.

They arrived at the station a few minutes later, and Stef led the 16 year old inside. '' How about we go sit at my desk, do you want some food?'' Asked Stef once they were inside.

Callie looked up surprised at the mention of food '' Food?''. '' Yes'' nodded Stef, '' are you hungry?''.

'' I don't know when the last time was that I've eaten'' Callie muttered absently.

'' Let's change that up'' said Stef worried, '' Mike, can you go to the cafeteria and grab all the muffins, pies and sandwiches they have. Also some hot chocolate'' said Stef as she threw her wallet into Mike's direction.

'' Does he always do what you ask?'' said Callie as she watched Mike exit the office. '' I am lucky that way'' chuckled Stef, making Callie smile slightly too.

Mike quickly returned holding a large amount of food and drinks. '' She gave it to me for free, said she heard it on the news'' said Mike as he carefully placed the steaming mugs of hot coco on Stef's desk.

Callie looked from the hot drinks, towards the two officers before looking back towards the hot drinks. '' Go one, take one'' smiled Stef gently, before placing her hand on Callie's shaking knee.

'' I don't have any money'' whispered Callie, as she fiddled with her fingers nervously.

'' Don't worry about that love, this is all on us. Enjoy'' smiled Stef, Callie slowly reached for the cup and inhaled the smell of the steaming chocolate milk.

'' What's going to happen to me?'' asked Callie, suddenly after they had all been quietly drinking for a while.

'' Well, you need to talk to an emergency psychologist first, she will determine if you are good to go. Then you will have a little talk with your social worker Bill, he needs to know why you left your foster home. I can be there with you if you like. If anyone hurt you you need to tell him, you can also tell me. Once you've talked with Bill, he will make some calls and see where you can stay then.'' Said Stef, as she smiled softly.

'' Another home?'' asked Callie silently, as she took a small bite from the sandwich laying in front of her.

'' I will personally check to see if the home is good'' smiled Stef gently, as she placed her hand on Callie's shoulder. '' Oh and speaking of, an officer went to collect your stuff''.

'' I don't have stuff, only a few shirts'' whispered Callie. '' Then he will get those'' replied Stef, making a mental note to herself to grab some of Mariana's old clothes.

'' Callie Jacob?'' said a gentle voice from behind Callie and Stef, both women turned around to face the source of the voice.

'' Yes'' nodded Callie, '' I'm Lucy Fields, but you can call me Lucy. I'm the emergency psychologist. Will you follow me?'' smiled the friendly looking woman.

Callie looked nervously towards Stef, the woman she had come to trust. But once Stef nodded her head, Callie stood up.

'' Let's go in here, and talk'' smiled Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fosters.**

Callie's body shook slightly as she sat in the small interrogation room, waiting for her social worker Bill. She had stayed very vague during her conversation with the psychologist. She couldn't tell anyone what had happened to her.

'' Hey Callie, I got your stuff'' smiled Stef, as she entered the room. Stef quietly placed the bag next to Callie, as she watched Callie tense slightly. '' That's not my bag, and I don't have that much stuff'' pointed Callie out.

'' I might've added some stuff, my daughter Mariana. She's 15. And has a lot of stuff, she said I could have these.'' Smiled Stef, as she placed her hand on Callie's shoulder

'' I can't take this'' said Callie, as her body tensed more. '' Yes you can, and you will. Now do you want me to stay in this meeting? '' asked Stef, as she kneeled down to face Callie.

'' Okay'' nodded Callie, '' That's okay''.

Stef smiled slightly, before sitting down on the chair next to Callie.

'' You can't keep running away from these houses'' was the first thing Bill said once he entered.

'' I'm sorry'' whispered Callie, '' Would you rather get sent to another group home?'' he asked.

'' Please no'' cried Callie suddenly out. '' Please''. Stef looked up surprised, before gently placing her hand on Callie's leg.

'' You're lucky I found a family that is willing to take you in. But one more run and you're going to a group home, or back to Juvie'' said Bill. '' No need to threaten the girl, she's had an hard day'' piped Stef in.

'' And I sympathise with that, but it's real hard to find a place for you if you keep running away from them'' sighed Bill, once he closed her thick brown file.

'' But let's get your stuff, and I'll bring you to the Mason's. '' said Bill, as he placed the file back into his bag.

'' I would like to come with'' said Stef as she stood up too. '' That's fine'' agreed Bill, as they watched Callie grab the bag she just got from Stef.

The drive was silent, and short. '' We're here'' said Bill cheery, as he stopped the engine. Callie quietly climbed out of the car and looked towards the house. '' Looks good right'' smiled Bill as he stood next to Callie. '' Sure'' shrugged Callie, as she held the bag a little tighter.

Callie, Bill and Stef walked towards the front door, and watched as the door opened widely. '' You must be Callie'' said the stern looking women. '' I am'' nodded Callie. ''You came with an entourage '' pointed the women out.

'' I'm Officer Adams Foster'' said Stef, '' Erna'' replied the women. '' I would like to see where Callie will be staying'' said Stef. ''Okay'' nodded Erna, '' Follow me''.

The trio followed Erna into the neat house and up the stairs, '' This will be your room'' said Erna as she opened the door.

A bed stood in the corner, next to a small desk that had flowers on it. '' Looks great'' smiled Bill as he patted Callie's shoulder. '' It does'' nodded Stef. '' Alright If I stroll around on my own, to check it all out?'' asked Stef, as she looked towards the women suspiciously.

'' Sure, take your time'' nodded Erna.

Once Stef had walked around for a while, she deemed the house safe. '' Well Callie, looks like everything is good. How about we meet up for a drink tomorrow, see how you've settled in. '' smiled Stef, as she placed her arm around Callie.

'' Okay'' nodded Callie, as she slowly placed the bag in the corner of the room. '' Have fun together'' smiled Bill.

Callie watched Bill and Stef leave, before looking towards Erna again.

'' You didn't think you'd be sleeping here did you?'' chuckled Erna slightly, '' Let's get towards the basement. This is my granddaughters room. Can't have your orphan hands mess this room up.''

Stef was exhausted beyond believe once she arrived home, she let her long hair fall down as she closed all the windows and doors.

Once everything was secure, she walked up the stairs. First she opened Mariana's bedroom door, where her 15 year old daughter was silently sleeping. Then she checked the rooms of both of her sons, before walking towards her own bedroom.

'' Oh, hey love. I'm glad your home'' smiled Lena, as she placed her book on the nightstand. '' I'm glad I'm home too'' agreed Stef, as she placed her gun in the safe.

She silently changed into her pyjama pants, before climbing into bed next to Lena. '' Rough day?'' asked Lena, as she gently brushed through Stef's long blonde hair.

'' Such a rough case. Needed to talk a young girl of off the edge, I watched her eat , she looked like she hadn't eaten in days. Once we arrived at the station. She got checked out. Then I went with her to a new foster home. Because both of her parents are dead, and what I could tell was that she hasn't had the best experiences in foster care. And the worst was, she reminded me so much of myself.'' Sighed Stef as she placed her head on Lena's shoulder.

'' That's horrible, poor girl'' exclaimed Lena, as she held her wife tightly.

'' It is horrible, but I don't want to think about it as much. How's Brandon after his fight with Mike?'' asked Stef, trying to change the subject.

'' I still can't believe he snuck out to go see Talya. He knew we said no'' stated Lena.

'' He's a teenager, these things are bound to happen. I'm not saying I'm happy about it.'' Sighed Stef.

'' He seemed fine, he said he'd talk to Mike tomorrow'' said Lena, as she pulled Stef a little closer.

Callie shifted uncomfortably on the thin mattress in the cold basement, she pulled the thin blanket a little more towards her chin.

She looked over towards the backpack she had gotten from Stef, and smiled slightly. Her heart ached for Stef, for the gentle yet mature way she addressed her. She wanted a hug from her, she wanted to be comforted badly.

Callie felt hot tears drip down her cheeks, she wiped them away hurriedly.

She closed her eyes, and let the sleep take over.

She woke up a few hours later, by a loud knocking noise on her door.

'' Up. NOW. Time for school'' shouted Erna from the other side of the door.

Callie rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before curtly replying.

She quickly changed into some clothes, before walking up the stairs and into the clean living room.

'' You're to walk to school, the principal is a friend of mine so you better be polite to her. Her name is Karina Sanchez. Remember that'' sighed Erna. Callie nodded curtly.

'' Here's the address, now get going. I'll hate you if you're late.'' Pointed Erna out.

Callie nodded again, before grabbing her bag from the ground. ''Goodbye'' whispered Callie silently, before walking towards the front door and closing it.

She gasped when she arrived at the school, the building looked freshly painted, and the blue sea was next to the school.

Callie stared towards the sea in amazement, '' You must be new here?'' said a curly haired woman whom appeared behind her. '' What gave it away?'' asked Callie once she turned to face the woman.

'' Most people forget the sea is there, once they've been going here for a while '' smiled the woman.

'' I'm Lena Adams, the vice principal here'' said Lena, '' I'm Callie''.

'' Ah! That means I have a meeting with you in 10 minutes, principal Sanchez is home with the flu so I'm taking over her meetings'' smiled Lena.

'' Okay'' shrugged Callie, as she awkwardly fiddled with the hem of her t-shirt.

'' Well how about we head towards my office then'' smiled Lena as she gently placed her hand on Callie's shoulder.

Callie nodded her head, before she followed the kind woman into the school.

'' Well welcome to my office'' smiled Lena sheepishly, once they arrived at the door.

'' It's great'' smiled Callie awkwardly, before taking a seat opposite of Lena.

'' I'm just going to grab your file real quick'' said Lena as she searched through her desk drawer.

'' Wow, you've been to a lot of schools, 8 in the past 7 years'' said Lena once she had opened the file.

Callie grabbed a string of her hair and nervously pulled it. '' Must be rough to be in foster care '' said Lena sympathetically.

'' Yeah'' nodded Callie. '' I do hope you will be here as long as possible'' smiled Lena.

'' But now to the formal things'' said Lena, once they had both been quite for a while.

'' I have your class schedule right here'' said Lena absently as she pushed a white paper towards Callie, '' and a locker key''.

'' The school rules are printed on every board in the hallway. Nothing special just things like zero tolerance for bullying and violence. No eating in the classrooms and no smoking'' said Lena, as she folded her hands.

'' Understood'' nodded Callie.

'' Do you have any other questions?'' asked Lena, as she closed the file on her desk.

'' Nope, it was all clear'' said Callie, as she reached for her bag.

'' If you ever need anything, you can just come to me.'' Smiled Lena, Callie nodded her head again before making her way out of the office.

She looked at the schedule in her hand, before looking through the crowded hallways.

'' You lost?'' asked a girl whom walked over towards Callie, '' Kinda'' chuckled Callie nervously.

'' New here?'' asked the girl, as she grabbed the schedule from Callie.

Callie nodded her head, as she studied the girl that was reading her schedule.

'' We have a lot of classes together, I can show you around. I'm Mariana Adams Foster'' smiled Mariana as she stretched her hand out.

Callie immediately turned to face Mariana '' Wait.. Adams Foster?'' she said.

'' Yes, I know. Sucks being the daughter of the vice principal'' chuckled Mariana.

''No that's not it, do you by any chance have anyone in your family who is a...cop?'' asked Callie awkwardly, '' Yeah, my mom'' smiled Mariana.

'' I thought you said principal Adams was your mom?'' asked Callie, her eyebrow raised.

'' I have two moms, I'm adopted'' smiled Mariana proudly.

'' Oh, that's nice'' nodded Callie. '' But how do you know my mom?'' asked Mariana intrigued.

'' Oh it's nothing'' shrugged Callie absently, '' Oh okay'' said Mariana, sensing that she shouldn't push it.

'' You haven't told me your name yet'' said Mariana as she leaned against the wall.

'' Callie, Callie Jacob'' smiled Callie.

'' Well Callie Jacob, how about we head towards English'' stated Mariana with a smile.

Callie chuckled slightly as she followed the dark haired girl.

Callie walked home after her first day, at her 8th school exhausted. She arrived at the home, and placed her stuff in the basement. She sat down on the mattress and stared down.

She couldn't believe she had managed to make a friend on her very first day at her new school, things like that didn't happen to girls like her.

Callie felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, she reached for it and picked up.

'' Hey there, It's Stef. Or officer Adams Foster'' said the soft voice from the other side of the line.

'' Hi'' responded Callie. '' You made a good impression on my daughter, she came home all happy because she met a new girl whom she really liked. And once she said your name, I knew exactly who her new friend was. And since Mariana didn't have your number, I thought I would call you and ask you to come over for dinner. Mariana would be delighted. '' said Stef.

'' Oh I would really like that but I need to ask my foster mom first'' said Callie.

'' That's fine, give me a call and I'll pick you up'' replied Stef.

Callie hung up the phone and smiled, she felt that familiar flutter in her stomach at the sound of Stef's voice.

She slowly stood up and walked up the stairs, she opened the basement door and walked towards the kitchen where she was greeted by the smell of cooking.

'' Um.. can I ask you something?'' asked Callie as she shifted from one feet to another.

'' No, but you're already doing so. So continue'' sighed Erna, as she turned to face Callie with annoyance.

'' Is it okay if you go over to a friend for dinner?'' she asked.

'' No'' said Erna bluntly. '' Not going to happen. Now back to the basement. Your feet are making the floor dirty.'' She added.

Callie nodded slightly before walking back towards the basement where she sunk down on the thin mattress.

She quickly texted Stef, saying that she wasn't allowed to come, before laying her head down .


	3. Chapter 3

**To the person whom asked if Jude exists in this story : I'm not sure yet, so my question to you and the rest of the readers. Would you like to have Jude in this story or not ?**

Callie's back was aching as she woke up, the thin mattress made it even worse.

She slowly massaged her back, before putting on her clothes. She reached for her phone and her bag, before heading up the stairs.

'' Why are you standing there?'' asked Erna as she looked up from her newspaper.

'' I was wondering if I could have some food'' asked Callie awkwardly, as she shifted from one foot to another.

'' You have to earn food, if you clean the house after school, I might give you some dinner'' shrugged Erna, before flipping a page of her newspaper.

Callie sighed slightly, having encountered these kinds of foster parents before made this just a little harder, knowing that if she were to clean the house, she would still get only a slice of bread and some water.

She adjusted her backpack slightly before making her way out of the door.

She arrived at school 15 minutes later, her back was bothering her even worse now. Callie opened her locker and stuffed most of her books in there.

She turned around and bumped into Mariana. '' Hey Cals, what's up?'' smiled Mariana, as she collected the books from the ground.

''Nothing, you?'' asked Callie as she helped Mariana.

'' I had no time to blow dry my hair this morning. My stupid brother has a date after school so he needed some extra time in the shower, and then my other brother rushed in before me. And here I am with wet hair, I look greasy'' sighed Mariana, as they walked towards class.

'' Haha, you look fine'' chuckled Callie, as they stopped at Mariana's locker.

'' Oh I was meaning to ask you, do you want to come over after school? We have this big history project and we should finish it.'' Said Mariana, as she placed her books neatly in her locker.

'' I'd like that, I do need to get permission from my foster mom'' said Callie uncomfortably.

'' Wait, you're in the foster system?'' said Mariana surprised, '' Yeah, thought you knew'' shrugged Callie.

'' Oh no, I didn't. I used to be in the foster system too. It sucks. You can always come to my house'' smiled Mariana sheepishly, as she placed a hand on Callie's shoulder.

'' Thanks'' said Callie earnestly.

Lena was watching the two girls from a distant, a big smile on her face. Mariana had had problems with making friends, and suddenly she had this girl whom she already loved.

Lena walked back towards her office, and reached for her phone. '' Hey honey'' smiled Stef, once she picked the phone up.

'' I have been keeping an eye on Callie, like you asked. She is getting along with Mariana very well. But, she does look extremely tired.'' Pointed Lena out.

'' Yeah I've been meaning to check up on her living situation, I wanted to ask her social worker to come with me to do a surprise visit.'' Said Stef.

'' Would be good I think'' agreed Lena, '' I don't get why this girl gets to me this much'' sighed Stef.

'' Maybe your maternal instinct '' replied Lena, '' I feel like it was the way she looked at me, she looked so desperate, her eyes showed fear, and loneliness. It scared me to meet a child in this much pain. '' sighed Stef.

'' I wish we could just save them all'' said Lena, '' agreed'' replied Stef.

'' We don't have to go to our last two classes, which means we're free at 1'' smiled Mariana, once they left their classroom, '' thank god'' laughed Callie.

'' My mom texted me saying she could pick us up, which means we don't have to walk'' said Mariana, as they walked towards the exit.

'' I'll just text my foster mom, letting her know I'll be late'' said Callie, as she reached for her phone. She opened her messages, but suddenly realized she didn't even have her foster moms phone number. She put it back and turned to Mariana.

'' All done, let's go'' smiled Callie. '' My mom's here already, car is right over there'' said Mariana as they walked towards the car.

Callie recognized the kind face, from where they were standing. Except today her hair was loose, and she wasn't in her police uniform.

'' Hello Ladies'' smiled Stef, once Mariana had opened the car door. '' Nice to see you again'' smiled Stef as she looked over towards a scared looking Callie.

''So how was school?'' asked Stef, noticing that Callie was feeling rather uncomfortable.

'' It was great, we got off school earlier, so the day was short'' smiled Mariana, while she played with a few strings of her hair. '

'' Sounds nice'' replied Stef, as she cautiously looked into the mirror, trying to see how Callie was looking.

'' bienvenida a mi casa'' chuckled Mariana, once Stef parked the car in the driveway.

Callie quietly followed Mariana and Stef into the house, and was immediately amazed by how comforting it looks. '' Your house is amazing'' smiled Callie awkwardly.

'' Thanks'' said Mariana and Stef in unison. '' You want anything to drink?'' asked Mariana.

'' Sure'' shrugged Callie, she watched Mariana open the fridge, and fill two glasses with drinks.

''Let's go work on history in my room'' suggested Mariana, as she handed Callie a glass.

Callie nodded her head and followed Mariana awkwardly up the stairs, she looked over to her left and saw multiple family pictures hanging on the walls.

'' Are these your brothers?'' asked Callie, as she pointed towards the two boys in the pictures.

'' Yeah, that's Jesus, he's my twin brother. And that's Brandon, he's my mom's biological son from a previous marriage with a man.'' Shrugged Mariana before walking over towards one of the bedroom doors.

'' Your family seems complicated'' chuckled Callie slightly, as she watched Mariana open the door.

'' Complicated, but amazing'' smiled Mariana before sitting down on the bed. '' Your room is nice'' said Callie as she sat down next to Mariana.

Callie massaged her aching back, while she was watching Mariana search under the bed.

'' Chocolate'' smiled Mariana, as she held it up in the air.

Callie couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the bar of chocolate, she couldn't remember the last time that she had eaten chocolate.

'' Oh no, you don't like chocolate?'' said Mariana, once she noticed that Callie looked sad.

'' No! I love chocolate'' chuckled Callie, as she took a piece of chocolate. She let it melt on her tongue.

'' Okay, so now. This history project. What could we make'' sighed Mariana, '' We could do Pompeii, make a volcano, let it spit red, little houses and all'' suggested Callie.

'' That's a great idea, it's exactly what the teacher meant with recreating a moment from history'' smiled Mariana, '' I'll go get the craft stuff, be right back'' she added as she stood up.

Callie smiled slightly before reaching for her phone. She was getting rather scared by the fact that she would not be home, cleaning up in 2 hours. She would get home around 8, and had no idea what would happen to her when she arrived home. She knew it would be her fault what ever happened, she shouldn't be doing this. But she wanted to see Stef, and hang with Mariana.

'' Hey Callie'' said Stef whom had appeared in the doorway, '' I just ran into Mariana, whom was looking for the glue. So I figured I'd come see you'' smiled Stef as she walked towards Callie.

Callie merely smiled, before looking back towards her hands.

'' How is it going at your new home? Is she taking good care of you?'' asked Stef as she sat down next to Callie.

'' Yeah, It's fine'' smiled Callie, as she slowly started pulling on a string of brown hair.

'' You sure? You seem tense..'' said Stef uncertain, before placing her hand on Callie's cold shaky hand.

'' Are you getting enough food?'' she added. '' Yeah'' nodded Callie.

'' If there is something not right at the home, you can tell me okay? '' smiled Stef.

'' Even if there was something wrong, I wouldn't be able to tell you because I'd either get send to juvie or a group home '' shrugged Callie.

'' Is this your way of telling me something is up?'' asked Stef

Callie was about to open her mouth, when Mariana entered.

'' Found it all-, what are you doing mom?'' asked Mariana surprised, before placing her stuff on the floor.

'' Just getting to know your new friend, but I will leave you both to it'' smiled Stef, as she slowly stood up.

Callie watched Stef exit before turning back towards Mariana. '' How about I make the villagers'' suggested Callie, as she reached for the clay.

'' Yes, please do'' chuckled Mariana, ''I'm awful with the small details, I'll make the volcano'' she added.

'' You're staying for dinner right? Mom wanted me to ask you'' said Mariana once she re appeared upstairs with two glasses.

'' Yes'' nodded Callie, she felt like she was using Mariana for drinks and food. The thought of having to clean the house and only getting a slice of bread, was too much.

'' Cool'' smiled Mariana brightly, before sitting down on the ground next to their project.

'' I can't believe we're actually going to finish this'' smirked Callie as she took a sip from her orange juice.

'' I never lost faith in our abilities '' chuckled Mariana.

They continued working on their project, until they were called to dinner.

Callie and Mariana made their way downstairs , and took a seat at the table.

'' I do hope you like spaghetti'' smiled Lena, when she placed the pan on the table.

'' Sure'' nodded Callie.

'' I'm Brandon'' said Brandon, once he noticed Callie sitting at the table next to Mariana.

'' And that is Jesus'' said Lena, as she watched her son enter the kitchen on a skateboard.

'' I've seen you both around school'' smiled Callie, before turning to look at Mariana.

'' So how was school?'' asked Stef as she looked over towards Brandon and Jesus, both boys immediately started talking about their day.

Callie looked around the kitchen amazed, everyone was eating, and laughing and talking. She couldn't remember if she had ever eaten like this.

She took small bites of her spaghetti as she continued observing the family.

Once they finished eating, Callie and Mariana helped with the dishes.

'' You are really good at doing the dishes'' smiled Lena, as she watched Callie swiftly clean the plates.

'' It isn't my first time'' smiled Callie, before handing the plate to Mariana.

Once they finished cleaning, Callie got her stuff. '' Thank you for the dinner, and all the other things'' smiled Callie sheepishly, as she looked from Stef to Lena, and then to Mariana.

'' I can give you a ride if you like'' smiled Stef, as she placed her hand on Callie's shoulder.

'' Oh no, I could use the fresh air'' replied Callie, as she steadied her bag slightly.

'' Well bye'' smiled Callie, she awkwardly waved her hand before opening the front door.

Callie closed the door behind her and slowly walked over towards the road, her back was aching badly now and her anxiety was rising.

She had no idea what would happen once she opened the front door of her foster moms house.

She inhaled and exhaled slightly once she arrived at the front door, she reached her pale shaky hand out towards the door and pushed it open.

'' Well, well. Guess who decided to show up'' spat Erna, whom stood up from the couch.

'' I thought I told you to clean up, I thought you wanted to eat'' she shouted.

'' I stayed at a friend, but I couldn't text you because I didn't have your number'' stuttered Callie.

'' I thought I made it very clear that you weren't allowed to eat at someone else's house. I decide when and what you eat. I can't do that when you are eating somewhere else'' spat Erna angry.

'' To your room. NOW'' she added, she grabbed Callie's hair, and pulled her towards the door that led towards the basement.

Erna opened the door, and pulled Callie's face close to hers '' Keep your mouth shut'' she said, before pushing her down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Fosters still not mine.**

Callie woke up , and her entire body was aching. She tried to sit up, but the throbbing in her head omitted her from doing so. She slowly moved her hand towards the back of her hand and felt a wet warm liquid.

She made herself sit up and shifted towards the thin mattress. Callie slowly lay her head down on the mattress, but flinched at the pain.

She slowly placed her hands on her stomach and pushed on it, she had had enough beatings to know when things were bad, and after her little examination, she knew things were bad.

Callie grabbed her phone, and sighed slightly when she saw that her screen was cracked. She then noticed the time 6.20, which meant that she would soon need to get ready for school.

But she had no idea how she would be able to change, she opened her front camera and sighed relieved when she saw that she only had a small wound on her forehead which she could hide with a band aid.

She pushed her body up a little, and almost cried out in pain as she reached for a clean shirt.

Callie very slowly pulled the shirt over her body, but gasped when she moved.

She reached for the ibuprofen in her bag, and took one before grabbing a band aid.

She felt the tears burn in her eyes when she finally managed to stand up, she shifted her bag in a way that made it the least uncomfortable.

Walking had show to be even more of a task, but she had to. No way Erna was going to let her stay home.

Once she had managed to walk towards the stairs, she knew the worst was yet to come : walking up the stairs.

She placed her hand carefully on the wall, and pushed her body up a little.

Callie repeated this task over and over again, until she was finally upstairs. Her body was throbbing and aching, and the tears were burning in her eyes.

She opened the door, and entered the living room. Where she immediately spotted Erna at the table.

'' Don't even bother asking for food'' sighed Erna, '' and don't you dare tell anyone about what happened, and if you do. Who do you think will believe you? I'm a sophisticated adult, and you're merely a teenager with a record, and a history of lying and accusing people'' she added.

Callie sighed slightly, before shuffling towards the front door. She pushed it open and slowly started walking, she felt her entire body ache with every step she took.

She needed to get to school, in order to get the help she needed. She didn't care that she had to lie and tell people that she fell, she just needed help.

Callie saw the school in the distance , and sighed with relief. She shuffled forward, and moved her hand towards her throbbing head.

She entered the parking lot, and noticed the vice principal getting out of her car.

'' Callie?'' she suddenly said, when she turned around and noticed the girl.

'' Help...me'' whispered Callie, before everything turned black.

'' Hey there sleepy head'' said a gentle voice, next to Callie. Callie slowly opened her eyes again, and turned to look into a pair of gentle eyes.

'' How are you feeling'' asked Stef softly, as she placed her hand on Callie's arm.

'' What happened?'' stuttered Callie, as she looked over to all the monitors standing next to her bed.

'' You collapsed in the parking lot, Lena and I found you and called an ambulance'' said Stef sadly.

Callie didn't respond so Stef took this as an invitation to continue talking.

'' We've tried contacting your foster mom, Erna, but she hasn't responded yet, so Bill has gone to pick her up'' smiled Stef.

'' Oh, and a doctor will be here in a sec to come and talk to you about your injuries and what they have done to better them'' she added.

Callie stayed silent through everything Stef told her, she was afraid that if she opened her mouth and told the lie she was producing in her head, Stef would know she was lying.

'' Callie Jacob?'' said a friendly looking woman with brown hair whom just entered.

'' I'm Doctor Lexie Grey, the general surgeon on your case'' she added.

'' Has your foster mom arrived yet?'' she continued.

'' No, but I w-want to know wh-what's wrong with me. S-stef can stay'' stuttered Callie.

'' Alright'' smiled Doctor Grey kindly, '' Well, we really need to know what happened to you first. Because your injuries were really severe. You have a subdural hematoma, which is bleeding in the brain. We don't want to rush into surgery , so we are going to keep an eye out on your bleed, but we're hoping it will resolve on it's own'' she continued.

'' And, your knee was shattered, we placed a few metals in it to keep the knee cap steady, but this injury will need to have many more surgeries''.

'' You also had a broken rib, and some internal bleeding. We fixed the bleeding in surgery, and the broken rib will need a lot of rest'' she continued.

'' Explains the pain'' whispered Callie sheepishly,

'' But there is more'' she suddenly said, sounding grim.

'' We noticed multiple injuries that haven't healed properly. These indicate abuse. I have already mentioned this to your social worker, but he said he has never heard about this before. So we want to hear it from you. Are or have you been abused?'' sighed Doctor Grey.

Stef looked over to Callie with a raised eyebrow, but Callie merely shrugged. '' I can't help that I'm a little clumsy, fell down the stairs yesterday. That's all''.

'' You were also very mal nourished. Which means you haven't been eating and drinking a lot. You are also way too light for your age'' she sighed.

'' I'm just never really that hungry, just a light eater'' shrugged Callie.

Neither Stef nor Doctor Grey seemed convinced, but didn't say anything.

Callie watched the doctor exit the room before closing her eyes, ''Callie, love'' said Stef gently.

'' You can tell me if there is anything going on, alright?'' she said.

'' there's nothing going up'' whispered Callie, as she felt the tears burning in her eyes.

Callie slowly opened her eyes, and looked to her side. Erna was standing there, her arms folded.

'' If I find out you told anyone I will rip both of your legs from your body'' she whispered.

'' You are going to get out tomorrow, and you will come with me. And you will act like you are really grateful '' she added.

Callie slowly nodded her head, already frightened of what would happen when she would return home.

'' And keep that blonde cop away from us'' Erna added.

Callie nodded again, before watching Erna exit the room.

She slowly closed her eyes, and placed her hands on her head, she massaged it slowly.

'' Hey Calls!'' smiled Mariana excited, whom just appeared in the doorway, followed by Stef.

Mariana placed the teddy and a batch of flowers on the table next to Callie with a huge grin.

'' Glad to see your okay'' she said as she took a seat next to Callie's bed.

'' Thanks for the teddy'' chuckled Callie slightly as she reached for it.

'' They help me when I feel bad'' smiled Mariana sheepishly

Callie was allowed to go home that next morning, a nurse helped her change into some clothing. She was supposed to be in a wheelchair for a week, and then crutches.

A nurse helped her into a wheelchair, and pushed her towards Erna. Erna pushed Callie with a huge grin on her face. They received the medication and rode towards the exit.

Erna helped Callie into her seat and pushed the wheel chair in the back of the car, she only did so because a nurse was watching them intently.

The drive home was awkwardly quiet, and once they got home, Erna immediately went inside. Leaving Callie injured and alone in the car.

She slowly opened her door, and cringed slightly at the pain.

She placed her good leg on the ground, before grasping the side of the car. She slowly pushed herself towards the back of the car. Careful not to stand on her bad leg.

She opened the trunk, and slowly tried to take the wheelchair out. She tried to hurt her ribs as less as possible, but taking a wheelchair out of a car was proven to be a tough task.

She finally got it out, and sat down in it. Brushing the tears away as she sat.


	5. Chapter 5

Callie sat in the living room in her wheelchair, her eyes wandered from Erna whom was eating dinner to her bandaged knee. She had no idea how she was ever going to get down stairs.

'' Could I have some food'' stuttered Callie, as she thought back to her first day in the hospital when the doctor told her she was mal nourished, which wouldn't help her recovery.

'' Yes, you could have some food. If you hadn't angered me like that, last week. You wouldn't have fallen from the stairs and you wouldn't have ended in the hospital. That blonde cop was looking very suspiciously. You have made things very hard for yourself'' said Erna, as she slowly stood up and walked towards Callie, in her wheelchair.

'' You made me do this'' spat Erna, '' If they were to find out, I could lose my license. I can't lose that kind of money. I need the money every month, I can't lose that. I will kill you if you are the reason I lose everything'' she now shouted.

''h-how can you blame me for the fact t-that you pushed me off the stairs'' stuttered Callie, her eyes went even wider.

'' Don't you dare use that tone with me'' screamed Erna, Callie felt Erna's cold hand hit her in her face, immediately followed by blood seeping down her chin.

Callie slowly placed her hand against her bleeding mouth.

'' Get out of my face'' spat Erna, Callie softly rolled her chair towards the front door as tears rolled down her bruised cheek.

She knew what she had to do, she was done having people walk over her.

Callie opened the front door and rolled herself out of the door, she kept her destination in head as she rolled. Ignoring the pain as much as she could.

She rolled and rolled until she was nearly there, Callie stopped in front of her destination and sighed. She knew she had to do this.

She knocked on the door and waited for someone to open, and when someone did, she was relieved to see that it was Stef.

'' Callie! What are you doing here? How did you get here? A-are you bleeding?'' she exclaimed as she helped Callie inside.

'' Lena go grab a wet cloth and a band aid'' said Stef once she had placed Callie on the couch. '' And go tell the kids to stay upstairs'' she added as she walked back towards Callie.

Stef wrapped her arm around Callie and softly brushed through Callie's brown curls.

'' What happened love, did someone hurt you?'' she quietly asked.

Callie made a small noise but didn't say any more. '' Sweetie?'' she whispered.

Lena came running down the stairs holding the first aid kit and a wet towel. '' Hey there'' she sheepishly said as she sat down next to Stef.

Stef gently dabbed Callie's wound, while also stroking Callie's brown hair.

'' Can you tell me what happened?'' asked Stef, once she had cleaned the wound and placed a band aid on it.

Callie stared down towards the table in front of them, and realised that she had to talk, she needed to talk.

'' Erna'' she said, her voice sounding hoarse.

'' Your foster mom? Did she do this?'' asked Stef worried.

'' It all started w-when I arrived at her place. I had to sleep on a thin mattress, and didn't get any food. She thought I needed to e-e-earn my food. So she told me to clean u-up the entire house and I'd get food. '' stuttered Callie.

'' But I figured I wo-would only get a slice of bread so I went h-home with Mar-mariana but I didn't tell Erna because I-i didn't have her number'' continued Callie.

'' When I a-arrived home that night, she was more than angry, she was furious. After a few screaming moments she kicked me down the st-stairs. The rest you know. But wh-when I got home today and asked for f-f-food she freaked out. She t-told me she only had me for the money she received. B-but then she hit me in the face, because I r-r-responded rude'' sighed Callie.

'' And then you came here'' sighed Stef, as she continued to gently rub Callie's back.

'' I don't know what to do now, I can't go back to her'' whispered Callie, as she felt more tears roll down her cheeks.

'' I know what we are going to do, we are going to grab you some blankets and you can have a nice rest here'' smiled Stef, before looking towards Lena.

Stef helped Callie slowly lay down, she placed a pillow under her knee and a pillow to her side in order to steady her rib.

Lena and Stef slowly made their way upstairs to their room. '' Lena'' sighed Stef once they were in their room.

'' I want to foster here, even if it's just for a while. She needs security. Is our license still good?'' she continued.

'' I figured this was coming, you have been spying on that girl since day one. And I think it's fine with me if she stays here, but we need to ask the kids first. We could do that once Callie is tucked in. And afterwards we can call Bill and ask if he can check for us if we can still foster'' said Lena while she was searching through the closet for clean blankets.

'' I figured you were harder to convince, this is quite a shock. Can't believe we are actually going to do this'' sighed Stef as she sunk down on her bed.

'' I've seen her around school and she looks so lost, but she seemed so completely different when she was with us'' nodded Lena as she handed Stef a pillow.

'' Let's go back downstairs'' sighed Stef.

Once downstairs, they walked back towards Callie.

'' Hey love, we some blankets'' smiled Stef as she placed it over Callie. '' Bathroom is over there, and the kitchen is there. Grab anything you like'' she added.

Callie slowly nodded her head before brushing a stray of hair out of her face.

'' Good night'' smiled Lena, '' Bye Love'' added Stef.

Callie watched the two women walk back towards the stairs, and immediately felt a weird sense of security here. Which she had to push away because she knew it wouldn't last.

Upstairs Stef and Lena had collected all their kids and sat them down on their bed. '' So what's up?'' asked Jesus, as he studied both of his mom's faces.

'' We are thinking about fostering again'' said Lena, '' Oh Yay! Another temporary brother or sister?'' smiled Mariana.

''Well we know who it is, we all know who she is'' said Stef awkwardly, '' Who?'' asked Brandon, his eyebrow raised in surprise.

Stef slowly turned to look at Mariana '' Callie'' she eventually said.

'' Wait are you for real?'' exclaimed Mariana surprised, '' Is she okay?'' she added.

'' Not really, but we want to help her get okay. But our question is, are you all okay with it?'' sighed Stef.

'' Yeah, of course'' they all said in unison.

'' Wait, is she here already or something? Because we couldn't go downstairs'' asked Brandon.

'' Yes, she's on the couch, but please leave her alone. She needs her rest'' piped Lena in.

'' So what happens now?'' asked Mariana.

'' Well We need to call her social worker first, and see if our licence to foster hasn't expired. Then if we are cleared, we'll arrange to have a bed delivered for her, and Mariana would it be okay if she were to stay with you?'' said Stef.

'' Of course, constant sleepover with the best friend, who doesn't want that'' smiled Mariana.

'' Now all off to bed'' smiled Lena, as she kissed all of them on the head.

'' Hey Bill, It's Stef, Stef Adams Foster'' said Stef once she had dialled. '' Hey there, what can I do for you at this late hour?'' he responded.

'' It's about Callie, Callie Jacob'' said Stef, '' Did something happen?'' he responded.

'' She came to my house, bleeding and completely panicked. She eventually told me it was her foster mom who had pushed her down the stairs and . Now she is laying on our couch asleep. But that is not all. Lena and I talked, and we decided it could be a good idea to foster her, if our licence hasn't expires'' ranted Stef.

'' That would be really good'' said Bill, Stef hear him typing on a laptop.

'' I'm just going to check if it hasn't expired, I will also need to come by tomorrow to talk with you and Callie about what happened at Erna's'' said Bill, as he continued typing.

'' Alright, what time will you be here?'' asked Stef, '' around 11'' he replied.

They said their goodbye's, and Stef turned around to face Lena with a smile. '' The license hasn't expired''.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay, was a way for a while. – Also I don't own the fosters.**

Callie woke up feeling groggy and weird, she opened her eyes and immediately realized where she was.

She looked down towards her injured knee and saw a pillow laying under it.

Callie slowly pushed herself up and looked at the clock, which read 8.30. '' Callie! You're awake!'' smiled Stef whom just entered the living room.

'' Hi'' replied Callie softly, Stef walked towards the couch and sat down.

'' I had a talk yesterday, a very interesting talk'' said Stef as she looked into Callie's eyes.

'' We want to ask if you want to come here, Bill is going to come by around 11 and talk with you about staying here, and about... Erna'' sighed Stef as she gently placed her hand on Callie's leg.

'' Wait, like you are going to foster me?'' asked Callie, as she sat up a little straighter.

'' If you'd like that'' nodded Stef.

'' I d-don't know what to say'' stuttered Callie, as she looked into Stef's eyes with amazement.

'' You don't have to say anything, love. How about you go take a shower, Mariana put some of her clothes in the bathroom, you can change into those. And I'll have breakfast ready when you return'' smiled Stef, as she watched Callie intently, trying to figure the young girl out.

Callie nodded her head and slowly stood up, she reached for her crutches and made her way towards the stairs.

'' Uh, Stef'' sighed Callie softly, '' Yes love?'' responded Stef.

'' I can't get up the stairs alone'' she whispered, fear and shame rushing through her entire body.

'' Oh my, I am so sorry, I totally forgot. Let me help you'' smiled Stef, as she grabbed Callie's upper arm.

They slowly went up the stairs, Callie wincing in pain once in a while.

Stef opened the bathroom door and helped Callie to sit on the closed toilet seat while she grabbed a towel.

'' Can I do anything else for you love?'' asked Stef softly, as she kneeled down next to Callie.

'' No, thank you. I appreciate this, all of this.'' Whispered Callie as she brushed a stray of hair out of her face.

Stef nodded with a smile before walking out of the bathroom and back downstairs.

She rummaged around for a while downstairs until she heard a loud thud upstairs. Stef immediately ran upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door.

'' Callie, are you okay?'' asked Stef softly, but when she got no response she grew worried.

'' Callie, I am going to open the door now, if you don't want me to do so. Tell me'' said Stef as she slowly pushed the handle down.

When she got no response again, she pushed it open and found Callie laid out on the floor.

'' Oh honey'' exclaimed Stef as she kneeled down on the floor next to a crying Callie.

'' I just wanted to be able to do this'' whispered Callie, as tears freely spilled over her pale and bruised cheeks.

'' But that's going to be very hard for a while, your ribs are bruised and your knee is badly injured. You can't do this alone. I am here for you. Lena is here for you'' whispered Stef as she held Callie in her arms.

As Callie lay there, merely covered by her towel Stef could see all the bruising and cuts, the young girl had. Some self inflicted, some inflicted by others. Stef's heart broke for the girl sobbing in her arms.

'' How about we get you dressed and downstairs'' whispered Stef as she helped Callie onto the toilet seat.

'' I grabbed some of Mariana's clothes'' smiled Stef as she placed the pile of clothes on Callie's lap.

Callie smiled gratefully and slowly pulled the underwear on, as Stef turned her back.

Stef then helped her into the dress and brushed her hair for her.

'' See, all freshened up.'' Smiled Stef as she helped Callie up.

The door bell rang thirty minutes later, right after Lena arrived home.

Bill greeted both women, and Callie before taking a seat at the kitchen table.

'' First of all, your license has not yet expired, but it will in one month. So get a move on that. I do need to do a short house check, but I think all will be fine. Then we go to the more serious part of why we're sitting here'' sighed Bill, as he turned to face Callie.

Callie glanced back down towards her hands and fiddled with them awkwardly.

'' Callie, could you tell me what happened?'' he asked, as she tapped his pen against his notebook nervously.

Stef placed her hand on Callie's leg and squeezed it slightly, giving her an encouraging nod in the process.

'' Erna hurt me'' sighed Callie, as she pushed a stray of hair out of her face.

'' She forced me to sleep in the basement on a-a thin mattress, and never fed me. She told me that if I cleaned the house up she wou-would give me food. I didn't b-believe her, I figured I'd only get a-a slice of bread. So I stayed with m-my friend Mariana, here. I didn't have Erna's n-number, so I couldn't text her. '' stuttered Callie.

'' But when I got at the house, she was more than angry. She was furious. She kept screaming and yelling, she pushed m-me towards the basement door and pushed me down. T-that's how I ended up in the hospital'' continued Callie.

'' But last night, she was furious again because I had been in the hospital. She was scared people would get suspicious , and she needed the money she got for having me. B-but after I asked for some bread she went even madder and hit me. T-that's when I went here'' finished Callie.

Bill nodded a few times as he wrote down all that Callie had told him. '' Thank you Callie'' nodded Bill.

'' I am going to call a police officer to accompany me to Erna's house. We'll grab your stuff, and possibly arrest Erna. I do need you to understand that you will have to tell an officer this story again'' said Bill, as he put his notebook in his bag.

'' Y-you believe me?'' stuttered Callie unsure. Bill smiled slightly and nodded his head. '' I believe you Callie, I believe you because I can see in your eyes that you are honest'' nodded Bill.

Stef smiled and squeezed Callie's leg again, a big smile plastered on her face.

Stef and Lena let Bill out and walked back towards Callie, whom was seated at the table.

Both women sat down next to Callie, and watched as the young girl cried.

Callie sat on the couch, holding a pillow tightly against her chest. She stared down towards the floor, as memories of her stay with Erna and former foster families flooded through her brain.

'' Hey Callie'' smiled Mariana, whom just entered the living room, holding a big bag.

'' It's really cool that you're here'' she said as she sat down next to Callie.

Callie looked up to Mariana and smiled slightly.

'' I brought a few things'' smiled Mariana sheepishly as she stuck her hand in the bag she was holding.

She threw four dvd's on the table '' Enough feel good movies to get through the day'' she said.

Then she put a few bars of chocolate on the table '' Enough chocolate, I wasn't sure which you liked so I got them all'' she continued.

'' And last but not least, a big watermelon. Because who doesn't love watermelon, especially when it's on sale'' chuckled Mariana slightly as she looked down towards the table that she filled up.

Callie couldn't believe her eyes as she looked down towards all the stuff on the table. Her eyes immediately filled with tears.

'' Oh god, you hate this don't you? I'm so stupid'' exclaimed Mariana as she pushed the stuff back into the bag.

'' No, no, no. Mariana'' whispered Callie, as she brushed a tear away.

'' I can't believe anyone would do this for me'' she added.

'' Thank you so much, You've been such a good friend to me'' said Callie, as she chuckled slightly.

She carefully wrapped her arms around Mariana, wincing slightly.


End file.
